


honey, you're familiar

by groundedsaucer (coasterchild)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, non-graphic discussion of previous non-con/dub-con, references to previous non-con, they're takin it slow but they're still v horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coasterchild/pseuds/groundedsaucer
Summary: “I wanted to tell you that I’m sick of…” she gestured at the space between them, “...this”His eyes went wide, looking down at her with surprise, with hurt, and--oh sugar snaps, she was already screwing this up.*UPDATE: now featuring a second chapter!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully expecting this to be rendered completely non-canon-compliant at any moment, but that won't stop me from letting these two be soft and also horny for each other.

Nervous flowers bloomed behind her ears as she stood with her hand hovering over the door, willing herself to knock. She ignored them and steeled her resolve. It was past midnight, but she’d texted him at stranger hours than this, and he usually responded. Truth be told, she was worried that if she put it off any longer she’d talk herself out of it. She’d think of her mother, of Artemis, Hestia, or any number of sneering, plotting gods and goddesses and lose her nerve, and she didn’t _want_ to lose her nerve. She’d worked hard to build it up this far!

Hades answered the door wearily, not even completely out of his work clothes yet, but with his eyelids drooping like he hadn’t gotten any further before dropping into bed. His eyes lit up when he recognized her, and that gave Persephone the infusion of courage she needed to step inside as he waved her in. 

“Working late again?”

He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed, stretching the stiffness from his neck. “Yes. There’s turmoil in the mortal realm, so I’ve got paperwork backed up for weeks. I just got home and must have dozed off.” Persephone noticed his crumpled jacket on the floor by his couch, his shoes kicked off nearby. He was in his shirt and trousers now, his tie seemingly lost in his journey through the living room, and the first four buttons of his collar were undone. 

“Oh! If you’re tired, I can go, I don’t mean to--”

“Don’t be silly. I’ve never been more awake in my life.” He brushed the white hair from his bleary face unconvincingly. “Please,” he said more softly this time, “don’t leave. At least tell me what brings you here at this fine hour?”

“It’s nothing, really. There’s no reason it can’t wait until morning.”

The corner of his mouth turned up, but his eyes were still soft on her. “And you’re looking for excuses to avoid it, so now I _really_ want to know. Come on, you showed up here. Spill it.”

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Nerve! Resolve! It was here somewhere...

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sick of…” she gestured at the space between them, “...this”

His eyes went wide, looking down at her with surprise, with hurt, and--oh sugar snaps, she was already screwing this up. 

“I mean! I know we set boundaries, and that was for good reasons.” she took a step towards him, and he still looked like he was bracing for something, but less like she had driven a spear through his heart. “It’s just, when I look at you I can’t really remember what those reasons _are_ , and the truth is I don’t really care! It feels stupid just dancing around each other when we both want,” she took another step and then let her feet leave the ground, rising just a little. Flying could be tiring, but it felt so easy when she was around Hades. “At least I think you still--”

He stood frozen as ice while Persephone rose in the air, closing the distance between them until their faces were near enough to feel one another’s breath.

“I want you, too, Hades.” She registered the beginnings of hopeful surprise on his face before she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth to his. She could feel a tingle rise in her body as he wrapped his arms around her, and she stiffened against it, begging, demanding that her body not ruin this for her again by disappearing into a cloud of winged insects. Hades pulled back, and Persephone concentrated, pulling that flutter of wing-beats that danced on her skin inward. It pooled in her belly, the friction and the flurry of it burning hot, and she stayed whole. 

“Are you--”

“I’m fine, I’m just,” she curled her hands around the back of his neck, squeezing to feel the press of her solid flesh on his, “trying very hard not to disappear on you again.”

“Ah,” he said, his smile turning playfully wicked now, “good luck with that.”

Persephone wrapped her legs around his broad chest, and at some point she’d stopped flying, but Hades hardly shifted under her weight. He kissed her now, one arm wrapped around her waist as support, the other sliding over her bare thigh like he was trying to map the shape of it.

She was so wrapped up in kissing him, holding him, running her fingers through his hair, that she didn’t realize where he’d taken them until she was being lowered onto a bed. She was sitting at the foot, and he kneeled in front of her, his hands growing more adventurous, shifting over her white dress as though he couldn’t decide where to stop, as though he wanted to touch all of her at once. 

He leaned in, tipping her just enough that she had to either fall back against the mattress or push him back. She could see it in her mind, just how easy it would be to lie back, to let him climb on top of her, to close her eyes and let him--let him--

She pushed him back, one firm hand on his chest.

“Hades, can we just. Slow down?” He sat back on his heels, blinking to regain his higher reasoning skills. “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, not wanting to disappoint him after she’d showed up like this, so gung-ho. “I’m not trying to be a tease or anything, I’m just not--”

“Kore-- _Persephone_ , don’t apologize.” His hands slid down her forearms to hold her own, his thumbs brushing over her knuckles. “I _never_ want something from you that you don’t want to give, okay? No matter what we’re doing. I’m--” he looked down, his cheeks turning a pleasing darker blue, “I’m crazy about you. Seeing you drives me completely out of my head, but I’d rather never touch you again than do something like this against your wishes. Do you understand?”

Persephone felt as though a pressure that had been squeezing her chest--a pressure she hadn’t even noticed before--was slowly being released. She stared at him a long moment, unable to say how much lighter she felt. He only looked back, his face open but creased with worry.

“ _Never_ touch me again? Like _ever_?” she asked with teasing skepticism.

He shrugged. “Hey, my balls are already naturally blue; how much harm could it possibly do?”

Persephone’s eyes widened, and then she snorted, bringing her hand to her mouth with some embarrassment. She surprised herself with the bark of laughter that escaped her throat, and the crease of worry in Hades’ brow lessened as he chuckled alongside her. 

The way he looked at her now, like he was perfectly content to sit here laughing with her all night, sent a wave of fondness through Persephone, like everything she’d felt for him in the weeks since they’d met came crashing into her at once. She took his hand and pressed it to the side of her face. “I do want this, you--all of it, I think? But… baby steps?”

He held the back of her head. “We can do baby steps.” He kissed her, and it was sweet. Longing, but less immediately hungry, and she knew he was tempering himself, showing her that he wouldn’t push. 

“What if I--” he said in a low whisper when they parted for breath, “--how about you tell me what you want.”

Persephone blushed, delicate blue flowers tinged with red sprouting from her collarbone. She would imagine things, ways he could touch her, but it was all so fleeting and half-formed in her mind. She knew she wanted _something_ , but couldn’t put to words exactly what.

She felt his fingers brushing the back of her neck. “I really like… your hands?”

He smiled at her in a way that somehow made the lines of his face more angular, made his teeth look sharper, but it didn’t scare her, and when he said, low and from deep in his chest, “Oh, I can work with hands,” she felt that fluttering heat in her belly again. 

He swept her hair back, and--annoyingly-- it was slightly longer now than when she had first arrived, but she almost wanted it to be longer so that the feeling of his fingers threading through it would last longer. But soon his touch traveled down her neck to her shoulders, and his thumb hooked under one strap of her dress. He looked at her, reading her face, and slid the strap down her arm.

Persephone’s heart beat fast enough, hard enough, that she thought he must hear it. Not wanting her quickened pulse to give him the wrong idea--that she wanted him to stop--she slid the other strap off to match, the top of her dress now staying in place so precariously that a well timed exhale would likely send it slinking down to her waist. She held her breath.

He barely touched the white fabric, and in one easy movement her breasts were free. He brushed the pad of his thumb over one stiff nipple, and the two of them let out simultaneous sighs; hers high and wanting, his breathy and tinged with some small measure of relief.

“Gods, Kore…” He brought both hands up to cup them now, kneading gently, almost afraid.

“Hades,” she whispered, and it grabbed his focus immediately. “Slow is good, but I’m not made of glass, either.” She put her hands over his and squeezed. 

Hades breathed out like he’d been holding it. He leaned in, and the kiss was definitely hungry this time. 

He was true to his word. He kissed her mouth, but otherwise only his hands touched her, and he kept looking up at her, silently checking in. Each time she nodded to let him explore some new expanse of skin, he drank it in greedily. When he inched his way so, so slowly up her thigh, and his fingers ducked beneath her short skirt, Persephone gasped at the barest touch grazing between her legs. 

“Is this--”

She nodded quickly. “It’s good! You can,” she stuttered when he swiped a finger _up_ just so, “you can keep going.”

“Can we lie down?” 

She swallowed. “Yeah.” And instead of pushing her back, this time he crawled onto the bed, lying down on his side, propped up with one elbow. He gestured for her to join him, so she did, and lying there with her head on the pillow, looking back at him, she remembered him in his hooded sweatshirt when he’d spent the night with her just because she asked him to. She felt that same comfort now, but the undercurrent was something else, something more electric than what she had felt then.

“Hey, just so we’re on the same page,” he said, resting one hand on her hip, “you are definitely allowed to touch me--or not! Whatever you want. If I don’t like something I’ll let you know, but otherwise, don’t feel like you have to hold back.”

Persephone took in the sight of him, his long limbs stretched over the bed. The mattress was huge and his toes still nearly reached the edge. Her eyes caught on the erection pushing against his pants, and her first instinct was to shy away from it, but in her was a curiosity that made it difficult to tear away her gaze. 

“In that case,” she said, slipping her fingers into his shirt where it opened at the collar, “I think it’s frankly ridiculous how much clothing you’re still wearing.”

He smirked and looked at her sideways. “Oh? You gonna do anything about it?”

Persephone sat up on her knees and leaned over him. “I think I will…” As she worked at opening the buttons, Hades caressed the outside of her thigh idly, the light touch sending a cascade of goosebumps over her skin. 

When his shirt was completely open, Persephone explored the expanse of cool, smooth skin, tracing the lines of musculature, of scars. He shrugged his arms free of the sleeves, and she leaned down to press her lips to his chest, feeling the thump of his heart in the kiss. 

“Are you aware,” she brought her hands down to his stomach, following the lines until they disappeared under his waistband, “of how hot you are? Seriously, what am I supposed to do with this?”

He squirmed and flushed blue against the compliment while smiling at her feigned frustration. “You’re one to talk, sweetness. I get one look at you and it’s like coherent thought goes running the opposite direction.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she murmured. Feeling brave, Persephone brushed over that hardness straining against the fly of his pants, then wrapped her hand around it and squeezed. “You seem pretty coherent to me.”

Hades inhaled sharply through his nose, gripping her thigh tighter. He took a steadying breath and let his hips roll into her touch. “A clever and all too fragile facade, I assure you.”

His arms came around her, and before she knew it she had been pulled down on top of him. His hands were in her hair again, and he craned his neck to bring their faces together. 

“If you let me pick up where we left off,” he said as he snaked a hand between the two of them and curled his fingers between her legs, “we might get somewhere before you drive me completely out of my senses.”

In lieu of an answer, Persephone let out a needy little moan and moved into his touch. Hades rolled them so that she was on her back, and he shifted back to his side beside her. His broad hand with its long blue fingers traveled over her stomach. He caught her dress where it was bunched up around her waist and tugged it down her hips. Persephone wriggled it off of her legs, leaving only the thin fabric of her white underwear between his skin and hers. 

Hades nuzzled against her neck and his hand settled between her thighs. Persephone clutched at his chest as his fingers--almost cool against the fevered heat of her arousal, even through the cloth--drew back and forth over her mound. Even this indirect, unfocused pressure on her clit had her feeling ratcheted up to the point of desperation. She wanted--she wanted--

Persephone hooked her thumb into the underwear at her hip and pulled it down. She felt Hades smile against her skin and then--oh--his fingers slid into her folds, already slick for him. He traced circles around the nub of flesh that ached for it, and Persephone grabbed his face, pulling him into a messy kiss, wanting more of him, more contact and friction and movement. 

He gave it to her, building pressure and speed, punctuating with long swipes forward and back that somehow felt like they passed over her whole body. She cried out, arched into his touch, held onto him like he was the only thing that kept her from falling apart. One digit dipped near her entrance, testing--asking. He would circle and return to her clit, working her up, and then dip down again, not quite inside, and Persephone whined into his ear, “Please…”

One finger, still bigger than she expected somehow, slipped in, and she moaned when he curled it, stroking the walls inside her.

“Oh, Hades… I didn’t know it could--that it would feel like _this_.”

“Good?” He hummed, sounding more than a little pleased.

“ _So_ good.” She shifted until she was on her side facing him. She wanted to be pressed against him, to feel how his body moved while he flooded her with sensation. A second finger joined the first, and she gasped, the impossible, delicious stretch of her body around them overwhelming her.

He slowed almost to a stop, rocking in her just enough that her hips could follow along. “Too much?” 

“No--no. It’s a lot, but--good.”

“Mmm,” he breathed against her neck, and he was sucking at the skin there when he started moving in her again. His thumb pressed into her clit, almost too hard, and then it moved in quick circles building that tension back up to something shrill and demanding. She lost track of what she was saying at that point, knowing that she gasped _yes_ and please and _Hades_ against his shoulder, his chest, more than she could count, and he replied with encouragements and moans of his own. 

“Gods, yes, Persephone--”

There was building pressure like the heaviness in the air before a spring storm, and then all at once she felt like she’d been trapped in the clap of thunder that hits your chest seconds after the crack of lightning. Persephone felt like she _was_ the lightning, or that Hades was, and she was the ground it struck, lit up for miles and cracked open, and her body was wracked with the crackling of electricity, clenching against his fingers and consuming the pleasure of them like something endlessly greedy. 

Persephone came down from--Gods, it was an orgasm, but more overwhelming than any she’d had before. She was admittedly not an expert. Her lack of alone time on the mortal realm and busy schedule since coming to Olympus was at least partially to blame, but _that_ \--

“Hades,” she stared forward, but her eyes didn’t focus on anything, “ _fuck_.”

He propped himself up on an elbow again. “Should I assume that means I’m up to snuff?” He wasn’t even trying to hide the cocky smile, and she couldn’t bring herself to blame him.

“I’m not gonna be able to even look at your hands in public without blushing for a week. At least!”

He took that hand, the culprit in all this, and slid up her abdomen, brushing over her breasts and making her shiver, finally settling it under her chin. 

“I could… wear gloves?”

She smiled up at him, “No, that’s worse somehow. Alas, I will simply suffer in silence.” She brought her arm to her forehead in a mock swoon, and raised her leg to drape over him and--he was still hard. Of course he was, trapped in his trousers and now pressed up against her thigh. 

She reached for his waistband, and it was tricky with one hand, but she managed to open the fly. She looked up at Hades, and he stared at her with his mouth parted, his pupils blown wide with need. 

“Still _way_ too much clothing, I think.”

“I could not agree more.”

Persephone shifted until she could grab his pants at both hips and tug them down. His dick--hard and flushed dark blue--all but sprang out when it was freed, and Persephone stared at it for a hypnotizing moment. 

Hades exhaled, and his hips bucked into the empty air. She could tell he was resisting the urge to take himself in hand, so she reached out her own, wrapping her fingers around it tentatively. The weight of it in her grasp, the contrast of give and rigidity--the thought of it inside her was daunting and thrilling and--not going to happen right now. She slid her grip over the velvety flesh, and Hades groaned, his head falling back. 

“What can I…” 

“Faster,” he breathed, and lifted his head to see her face, “Gods, Kore, I want you so much.”

With her other hand she lifted his arm, bringing his knuckles to her cheek. “You have me,” she said, and pressed a kiss to his fingertips. She quickened her strokes, squeezing his arousal, testing what he seemed to like. A bead of wetness pooled at the tip, and she used it to make the strokes smoother, easier, and before long he was pumping into her hand as much as she was moving against him. 

His hand stroked her cheek, and then it fell to her breasts, cupping one, pressing into it and teasing at her nipple. Persephone sighed and redoubled her efforts, her pace seeming almost punishing, but Hades only looked more hungry, more desperate for her. She twisted her body, and wrapped another hand around his length, stroking him with both now, and Hades let out a ragged moan, his hips nearly coming off the bed. Out of curiosity, one hand drifted downward to brush over the balls that were now pulled up tight against the base of his straining dick. When he didn’t object, she covered them with her hand and squeezed gently, finding them pleasingly pliant, like overripe fruit. 

Hades let out a cry at that, his dick pulsing somehow harder in her hand. She tightened her grip against it, stroking him even faster. 

“Oh--oh, I’m so close--” 

He pumped into her hand, and she kneaded at those fleshy fruits once more. With a final thrust he was coming, white spurts of it falling onto his stomach while he gripped the sheets. 

She let him slip from her grasp as he began to soften, and Hades reached out to bring her close to him. He held her face, and she let her hand rest on his chest. He kissed her like he wanted to drink her in, like he wanted her to wash over him, and Persephone wanted to do it.

Not too much later, they were lying in bed, their arms draped over each other. Persephone wanted to let Hades sleep, knew he must be exhausted, but first--

“Thank you, Hades.”

He smiled against her hair, chuckling. “Thank _you_ , sweetness.”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “Not for that, or--not just for that. Thanks for not pushing.”

Hades sat up a little, resting his head on his hand. “You--you know you don’t have to thank me for that, right?”

Part of her did know that, but believing it was something else. “I just like how safe I feel with you.”

“I’m glad you do, and for what it’s worth,” he started, and he looked down, gathering his thoughts or trying to back-track, Persephone couldn’t be sure, “I know what it’s like to have someone step over your boundaries, and I just. You make me feel safe. I didn’t know I could be so comfortable with someone while their presence simultaneously makes my heart beat out of my chest.”

Persephone was touched, but now there was a thread of worry in her affection. “You know what it’s like…” she took his hand, held it. “Minthe?”

He heaved a sigh, and Persephone was not entirely convinced by the casual drop of his shoulders. “Listen, I don’t want to drag her through the mud, or give you the wrong idea about her. We were bad for each other in a thousand different ways, and that wasn’t the worst of it, it’s just. Sometimes she was the sort of person who took “no” as a challenge, or worse, an insult. And it’s not like--if I ever needed her to stop I could have--it’s not like she could over power me--so usually going along with it was just easier than having another fight.” Hades looked down as he spoke, his eyes flickering to their hands occasionally and then back to the sheets. “I just don’t want to make anyone--make _you_ \--ever feel like that. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Persephone whispered, her voice having retreated from the lump in her throat. She wasn’t even mad at Minthe, not really, she was just heartbroken that Hades--one of the Six Traitors, King of the Underworld--even he couldn’t count on such a simple thing, couldn’t rely on his wants and desires and objections being respected by someone so close to him. 

“I’m sorry, Hades. You--” and she knew tears were welling in her eyes--why did she always cry around him? “--you didn’t deserve that. Even if you didn’t fight her off or went along with it eventually, that doesn’t make it okay.”

Hades wrapped his arms around her, held her tight to him. She felt one of his tears fall on her shoulder, and held him in return. 

“I know,” he answered, barely louder than a whisper. And Persephone knew, too. She believed it. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel the need to mention that I'm not trying to further demonize Minthe here. Girl has enough problems without me piling on, but to me this just seemed like a plausible dynamic in their relationship. The power imbalance between the two of them was wildly one-sided (Hades is not only a god, not only a king, but also her actual boss), and so I imagine Minthe exercised what little control she had often in less than healthy ways. That does NOT excuse her ignoring her partner's boundaries or protestations (or any of the other manipulative/abusive things she got up to), but it seems in keeping with her other behavior--terrible, but believable for someone in her situation, at least imo.


	2. First time, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on a second chapter when I posted the first, but then I accidentally started writing one, so! Tender and horny: a redux. NOW it's done though. If I do a continuation of any kind it'll likely be posted as a new work.

Hades groaned at the sound of his alarm. He fumbled to turn it off, still half asleep and wishing so badly he could fall back into his dream. He refused to open his eyes to the morning, and he remembered Persephone, her hands on him, her wide eyes fluttering with ecstasy. How right her skin had felt against his. He just wanted to pretend a little longer--

“Mmm,” muttered a drowsily protesting voice beside him “not yet…”

Hades’ eyes shot open. Persephone’s arm swung over his chest and pulled him--well, pulled herself to him--until they were pressed together.

It hadn’t been a dream. Persephone had come to his house and they had--it wasn’t a dream! Hades wrapped himself around her petite frame, almost just to prove to himself that she was there. She made a contented sound and shifted until her back was against his chest. He pressed his face to the back of her neck, her softly curling hair tickling his cheeks, and inhaled. She smelled like comfort and sweat and a garden in the morning after a thunderstorm. He wished he could bottle it. 

One of her legs straightened, the back of her thigh brushing against him just--Gods, he’d already been half hard when he thought he was just basking in a dream. It took a considerable amount of his sleep-dulled self control to keep from grinding against her like a horny teenager, but for how holding her was enough. It was perfect. 

Before they’d finally settled in to sleep, Hades had put his underwear back on, for decorum’s sake if nothing else, while Persephone had slipped back into her white panties and found one of his undershirts to replace her dress. It was big on her, but even that was appealing: her curves shrouded in something his and waiting to be uncovered again. 

Any hopes he had that the scant layers of fabric would be enough to hide his arousal a little longer were dashed when Persephone, still snuggled against him in an imitation of sleep, slipped her hand back between them. “Hmm,” she said as her fingers curled around him over his underwear, “is this what I think it is?”

A little sound escaped his throat, still muffled against her hair, and his hips jumped into her touch before he could stop himself. “It doesn’t have to be,” he said, trying with all his might to sound as casual as possible. “I was just trying to talk myself into taking a shower, so it’s really fine if you’d rather sleep in.”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Don’t be silly,” she said with a smirk that shot right to his groin, “I’ve never been more awake in my life.”

Hades did grind against her then, his erection pressed flush against the perfect round swell of her ass, and Persephone’s fingers dug into his hip. 

“In that case,” he slid a hand beneath the undershirt, cupped one breast and kneaded it as she sighed and pressed back against him. “Do we want to stick to hands, or maybe… expand our horizons?”

She turned until she faced him, draping one leg over his hip and gripping the back of his neck. "I want more of you... Any ideas?" She looked up at him through those long eyelashes, the corners of her mouth turned up with a potent mix of innocence and menace, and Hades wanted to give her every inch of him.

Instead he took her hand, bringing the palm to his lips. "I can think of a few things." Hades kissed her wrist, the inside of her elbow. He left a trail up her arm and felt her shudder as he tasted the salt of the skin at her neck. 

"I'm listening," she murmured. 

Hades moved down her body and caught one nipple between his teeth, teasing at it through the soft fabric of his undershirt, and Persephone's breathing hitched. He grinned at that, and pulled the shirt up and off her. She blushed a deep pink, and more of those charming blue petals sprung up around her ears. 

Refusing to be distracted, Hades ground his hips against the mattress, getting just enough friction on his now very insistent erection to let his mouth fall back on Persephone's lovely breasts. She made the smallest, sweetest noises he'd ever heard when he flicked his tongue over that same peaked nipple as before, grazing over it with his teeth and shifting to give the other the same treatment. Her stomach fluttered when he pressed light, meandering kisses over her ribcage, making his way past the soft pink divot of her navel and finally reaching her hip bones.

He sat up now, moving to the foot of the bed and slithering his hands up her legs, coaxing them open. Her chest was rising and falling a little more dramatically, but she didn't look nervous. She looked eager, thrumming, thrilled, and Hades settled between her thighs.

He licked his lips and ducked his head, peering at her over the slightly rising curve of her mound. “Let me?” he asked, his mouth just brushing the fabric covering her sex. 

Persephone nodded, and her hips twitched towards him satisfyingly. Hades took the top of her panties in his teeth and dragged them down, revealing those dark pink--almost crimson--curls that framed her most delicate flesh. He caught the sides of her panties in his hands as they traveled up her thighs and pulled them off completely. She spread her legs for him again as soon as they were gone, an invitation that Hades accepted readily. 

At first, he barely nuzzled those curls, touching her more with his breath than his skin. When he placed light kisses over her mound, Persephone trembled around him. Finally, he slid his tongue between her folds, and honestly wasn't sure if it was more for the sake of Persephone's want or his. 

She was already slick, and she tasted like heat and greenery, like something primal that burned in his belly. The swipes of his tongue were still careful, light, but Persephone moaned, bringing the back of her hand to her mouth to block the sound in the otherwise silent room. 

Hades raised his head, eliciting a helpless, frustrated noise from Persephone. "Be as loud as you want, sweetness. Please."

She squeezed her eyes shut, endearingly flustered. "It's embarrassing."

"It's not. I'm the only one who can hear you, and believe me," he ducked again, making a quick pass over her clit before continuing, "I want to hear you."

He consumed her with fervor now, sucking at that sensitive nub of flesh and dipping his tongue into her entrance, Persephone's hips jerking up with each pass. When her moans grew higher, more needy, Hades slipped a finger inside, and his sweet Goddess's cry was a surge of heat straight to his dick. He groaned against her, and in response her own fingers threaded in his hair, clutching at his scalp.

"Oh, Hades--yes!"

He stole a glance up at her, and she was rapturous, glowing, perfect. He slipped another finger in that gloriously tight heat, and it went easy, her walls gripping him, taking him greedily.

She tensed around him, beginning to shake with the effort of bracing herself against the swipes of his tongue. "Please--please don't stop!"

He wanted to tell her he wouldn't dream of it, but instead wrapped his free arm around her thigh and hoisted her up, giving himself better leverage. She yelped and then gasped when his fingers deepened, her other leg coming up to rest on his shoulder. He was relentless now, his mouth and hand working in tandem, and Persphone cried out, carried over the wave of her orgasm under Hades’ tireless tongue. 

He held her through the aftershocks, humming against her clit as her muscles finally relaxed. Lowering her gently back onto the mattress, Hades crawled up the length of her until their faces were level. Persephone looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and pulled him down into a messy, ravenous kiss.

“You taste like me,” she purred, her lips still grazing his. 

He grinned, feeling silly but honestly not giving a single shit. “I imagine I do.”  
Her head fell back on the pillow, and she was smiling too. Hades rolled off her to his side, one arm still draped over her. 

Persephone bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling. “Hades?”

“Yeah?”

“I want… I want to have sex. With you.”

Hades couldn’t stop himself from imagining the tight heat that surrounded his fingers on his cock, and he only barely managed to control the jerk of his hips, instead rolling them gently on her thigh. 

“I mean, by certain definitions that’s what we’ve been doing…”

She smiled at him, and it was so fond, so easy. “You know what I mean. I want to know what it feels like with you. I’m sick of waiting. Of telling myself I can’t have it for other people’s reasons.” She rolled to face him, hooking one leg around his hips, bringing her naked sex so tantalizingly close. “Is that what you want?”

“Gods, Persephone,” he sighed, taking up her breasts in one hand again, marvelling at them while he tried to wrangle his thoughts into something coherent. “There is nothing I’d rather do that bury myself in you as deep as I can go and just fucking _live_ there, but,” he held her cheek now, remembering her hesitance the night before, “are you sure?”

“Extremely sure,” she said, and kissed him. 

He slid his hands over her, calves to shoulder, her skin feeling somehow more tactile, more real under his touch than it had in the hazy early morning, or the desperate need of the night before. 

“Do you want to be on top? That way you can control how it--”

“Yes!” she said suddenly, like she was pleasantly surprised by the option. “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Persephone was sitting up now, almost wriggling with eagerness that left Hades feeling utterly, happily, helpless. He wanted to give her anything, and in that moment she wanted _him_. He stretched to reach the drawer in the bedside table and--his phone started ringing. He didn't even remember bringing it into the room, but he'd been so tired when he got home he hardly remembered anything until Persephone had shown up.

"Ugh," he huffed, dropping his head back on the pillow. "Ignore it. Let it go to voicemail."

Her eyes went wide. "But what if it's important?" 

"I literally cannot imagine anything that's a higher priority than you, in my bed, looking like that." 

She crawled over him to look at the phone. "It's Hecate! Oh no, what if there's a work emergency?" 

"There's not." 

"What if all the souls have escaped and they're running amok on Olympus _as we speak_?"

She looked up at him with those eyes, concern and at least a little mischief sparkling back at him. 

"Fine," he said, and swiped to answer. "What is it?"

"Don't 'what is it' me! You're late!"

Gods, what time was it? He snuck a glance at the screen and--yep. He was late. Less than twenty minutes, in his defense, but he also wasn’t planning to walk through the door any time soon.

"I'm the king. I'm allowed to be late."

He could hear the frustration coming through the line before she spoke again. "I trust I don't need to remind you," she began, and Hades could hardly hear the words after that, because Persephone, apparently having decided the situation wasn't too dire, was pulling the elastic of his boxer briefs down his hips. As Hecate explained that “mortals don't just stop dying because the King of the Underworld wants to sleep in,” Persephone ran her hand up the length, and Hades had to fight the urge to groan into the receiver.

"I wasn't, ah," Persephone began stroking him, light and teasing, "sleeping in." She leaned in, and Hades' eyes widened as she dragged her tongue along the underside in one quick swipe. "I was helping someone...with something, and time must have got--gotten away from me."

He could hear Hecate's eyes narrowing somehow, but he couldn't bring himself to care, because Persephone was enveloping the head of his dick in her soft pink lips.

"This someone wouldn't happen to be a certain pretty pink Goddess of Spring, would they?"

"My assistance was provided with an assurance of full--full confidentiality." 

The relief he felt with her mouth on him was bone deep, something that untied knots in him he hadn't known were there. The fact that he was able to speak actual words instead of moaning incoherently was nothing short of a minor miracle.

"Right. Well, when you do deign to grace us with your presence, I hope you're ready for the actual mountain of paperwork waiting for you, loverboy."

He threaded his fingers in Persephone's hair and held his thumb over the end call button. "Goodbye, Hecate."

Hanging up, Hades tossed the phone to the opposite end of the bed, and Persephone began taking more of him, her fingers spit-slick and sliding over the rest of his length. 

"Oh sweetness, you are _cruel_ ," he groaned, and almost had to force the words out. "I'm not complaining, but if you keep that up I'm definitely going to finish before either of us wants me too."

She let his cock fall out of her mouth with a final drag of her tongue, her fingers still moving over it languidly. 

Hades reached into the drawer and grabbed what he'd been seeking before. He opened the condom packaging and began rolling on the latex as Persephone looked on with a charmingly impatient wiggle. 

He knew protection was in all likelihood superfluous--he'd only had the one partner on and off for years, and he was tested annually for anything under the sun. He certainly wasn't going to get her pregnant, but that wasn't a conversation he especially wanted to have at this precise moment. This was easier, and Persephone wouldn't have to worry. 

Hades held his sheathed dick in hand, and looked to her with one quirked eyebrow. "Wanna go for a ride?" 

She smiled, refusing to laugh. "You are _so_ lucky you're sexy." Persephone moved to straddle his thighs, looking down between them and licking her lips. Slowly, so slowly, she inched her way towards him until she hovered over his cock, and Hades only just managed to keep his hips still. 

She lowered herself, dragging the tip through her folds, covering it in her slick. 

“Kore,” he said, his voice more ragged than it had been on the phone, “ _please_.” He didn’t want to pressure her, but Fates, he could only take so much. 

She smiled, and it was more than a little wicked. She lined her entrance up with his cock, let it linger there, not inside but so, so close. “Is this what you want?” 

Utterly _cruel_ , and it only made him harder. It would be so easy to lift his hips, feel just a taste of that heat, but he begged instead. “I want it so much, please, Gods--let me--”

She sank down on him, not all the way, not yet, but enough that it pushed the air from her lungs. Her fingers dug into his chest, and she released a breathy “Oh!” into the air above them. Hades was suddenly grateful to the latex, keeping him in check just enough that he didn’t come at the first touch of that tight, gripping heat. 

“Oh, Hades,” she breathed, and sank lower. When she had finally taken him completely, she sat there, rocking her hips, eyes closed like she was trying to make sense of it. 

“Good?” he asked, moving in her only barely, just enough to make her stomach flutter with it. Even with her brow furrowed in thought, riding him like it was an experiment, he couldn’t imagine another sight more intoxicating. 

“It’s… it feels strange,” and Hades tensed, preparing himself to stop, but she was still working herself on him, shifting now in back-and-forth motions, her speech interrupted with hitched breaths and the softest, most delicate cries of pleasure. “It’s too much, like it shouldn’t work, but then,” she tilted her hips and gasped, “it’s like a piece slotting into place.”

His hands crept up to her waist, first just holding it, feeling her, but soon he started coaxing her to move back and forth, his hips rising more and more to meet her. Each thrust drew another sound from her throat, high and uneven and lovely. 

She took his hands and threaded her fingers with his, pushing them back until they were pinned on the bed behind his shoulders. Her forehead rested on his chest, and she fucked herself on him with a new intensity. It _was_ too much, letting her ride him like this, her body using his without inhibition. He wanted to stay in this feeling forever, driving pleasure into her and having it returned by those tight clenching walls, her hands squeezing his, her moans against his skin. But he felt that building pressure, knew any floodgate would fail with enough rushing water behind it, and she was a flood in all his senses.

“Persephone, I’m--” she let his hands go, gripping his shoulders instead and matching his increasingly frantic pace. “I’m gonna come,” he breathed out, all in a rush, and clutched her hips. 

Her eyes locked with his. “For me,” she said, and let him plunge into her, hold her fast as his release tore through him. She cried out, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling them together and letting the aftershocks ripple through both of them. 

Once their breathing slowed to normal, and after Hades rose to dispose of the condom before it made a mess of the sheets, the two of them sprawled on the bed, their fingers brushing, Persephone’s toes tickling at his calf. 

“I do, unfortunately, need to go to work eventually.”

Loose strands of hair fell in her face. “Do you think they know why you’re late?”

“Hecate definitely has some suspicions…”

Persephone chewed at her lip. “What if she thinks I’m a bad influence?”

He chuckled. “Little Goddess, it will be a warm day in the Underworld when someone sees us together and thinks I’m the one falling in with a bad crowd, rather than the other way around.”

She turned on her side to face him, traced her fingers up his arm. “That’s just ‘cause you’ve got everyone fooled. They see that hard blue exterior and not the big softie underneath.” She glanced up, thinking. “Just like Cerberus.”

“I don’t know if I should be more upset that you’re accusing me of having the emotional complexity of a dog, or that I want to take it as a compliment.”

“It is a compliment! I love Cerberus.” She beamed at him, and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Her eyes drifted closed, and Hades thought she might doze off right there, and--paperwork and a fuming Hecate be damned--he had no thought to stop her.

Instead, she spoke. "It's so strange…" she sounded curious, bemused. 

"What is?" 

"You smell like fire, but your skin is cool to the touch." 

"Oh," he said, and held the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. Side effect of drawing power from the Underworld and," he didn't wince, but it was a near thing, "the dead." Was he being a fool? He'd let himself imagine that the Goddess of Spring would love someone who lived in a world without sun. That someone made up of rebirth could tie herself to something so inextricably linked with death.

"Don't be sorry!" She said suddenly, her face so earnest that Hades thought his chest might cave in. "I like it. It's like... a breeze when the heat of summer finally breaks." She draped her arm over him, rested her head on his chest, and breathed in. "And I love the way you smell."

He wrapped himself around her, holding her tight and swearing he could feel her heat seeping into him--not like he was stealing it from her, but like it was becoming part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel the need to mention that I'm not trying to further demonize Minthe here. Girl has enough problems without me piling on, but to me this just seemed like a plausible dynamic in their relationship. The power imbalance between the two of them was wildly one-sided (Hades is not only a god, not only a king, but also her actual boss), and so I imagine Minthe exercised what little control she had often in less than healthy ways. That does NOT excuse her ignoring her partner's boundaries or protestations (or any of the other manipulative/abusive things she got up to), but it seems in keeping with her other behavior--terrible, but believable for someone in her situation, at least imo.


End file.
